Brother
Brother is a non-player character in Final Fantasy X who is featured in a more prominent role in Final Fantasy X-2. He is an Al Bhed, and is Cid's son. As such, he is also Rikku's brother, Braska's nephew, and Yuna's cousin, and is seen to have a bit of a crush on her. He is a blitzball player who can be recruited for the Besaid Aurochs in Final Fantasy X and starts as a blitzball player for the Gullwings in Final Fantasy X-2. His real name is actually Brother, as stated in all blitzball matches he takes part in, and moreover, in Al Bhed Home - Living quarters, there's a treasure chest that can only be opened if the player answers questions in Al Bhed language: the last question asks what Cid's son name is, and the correct answer is "Brother". He is voiced by David Rasner in the English version who also voices Al-Cid Margrace from Final Fantasy XII, and by Takayuki Yamaguchi in the Japanese version, who also voices Clasko and Wantz. Appearance and Personality Brother has green eyes with the trademark spiral pupil of the Al Bhed, blond Iroquois and ears adorned with multiple earrings. He wears long, gray pants held by blue-and-red suspenders, and black gloves with iron buttons and red-and-black cuffs. His chest and arms are heavily tattooed. Brother is lively and wild with a taste for action. He loves Yuna, being somewhat obsessive about her as whenever he hears any trouble around her, he is ready to protect her from harm. He may have developed his overprotectiveness for Yuna after his father, Cid. Brother often acts without thinking and is ready for anything, even going so far as to jump off ship when he thinks Yuna is in danger. In keeping with the traditional Japanese perception of cousins, Brother's crush on Yuna is not halted by his blood relation to her. He does care for his sister Rikku and tells Tidus to take care of her before they go fight Sin, although in Final Fantasy X-2 he hardly shows any signs of caring for her, his attention mostly being focused on Yuna. He tells Rikku to use proper grammar, but fails to mention that to Yuna when she picks up Rikku's speech patterns. Having only recently perfected speaking another language, Brother slips back into Al Bhed when emotion overcomes him, and he has been asking if his speaking has improved any. Story Early Life When Brother was a child he attempted to chase off a fiend that attacked a young Rikku at the beach with a Thunder spell, but missed and hit Rikku instead. This traumatizes Rikku and leaves her with . ''Final Fantasy X Brother is placed in charge of an Al Bhed Salvage Ship tasked to recover a sunken airship, attempting to tell the captive Tidus through gestures that he would be working with them before Rikku eases the tension. Even after Tidus helps Rikku in the salvage what would later be the ''Fahrenheit, Brother remains cold to the captive. Brother later leads an attack on Yuna's group when their pilgrimage reaches Lake Macalania, employing an anti-magic Machina. After the weapon is destroyed, Brother threatens to tell Rikku on their father and washes his hands of the situation when she explains that she will protect Yuna as her guardian. When the Al Bhed Home is being invaded by the Guado, Brother pilots the now-operational airship to safety. He opposes Cid's plan to destroy Home but is forced to comply, and leads the surviving Al Bhed in a prayer for their former sanctuary and then sobbing once the deed is done. From there, Brother remains the Fahrenheit's pilot and, prior to the final fight with Sin, Brother musters enough to speak the main Spiran language to ask Tidus to keep Rikku safe. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Sometime after the start of the Eternal Calm, having a falling out with Cid, Brother and his friend Buddy traveled to Spira's north where they found the ''Celsius after being led to it by a gull. Freezing and without any food, Buddy and Brother ate the gull to survive, and named their Sphere Hunter group the Gullwings in its honor. Though the leader, having perfected his bilingual skills to better communicate with Yuna, Brother acts more like the group's comedy relief as he gets hit whenever he makes a comment relating to Yuna. At one point, Brother reveals the depth of his affection to Barkeep: having watched her grow as a person during the time they'd shared, he came to love the Yuna with her back to him, "looking ahead into the distance". When Cid comes aboard the Celsius and attempts to make peace with his "wayward" children, it will cause an argument, after which the three of them will contemplate their futures. Battle Brother can be recruited as a party member Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission through the Creature Create system. Brother is obtained automatically whenever the player has no creatures in their roster and is available upon starting the game. Brother attacks with his hips in battle and has access to three abilities Matsuri, Arashi, and Otokogi. He can use any of the common dresspheres. Like all monster allies, Brother is controlled by the game's AI. Stats Abilities *Attack If Brother is hit with Blaster, he learns Stormin': a six-hit punch combo. Coliseum Brother can be fought in the Crusader Cup in the Coliseum in Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission as a boss. During the battle he is paired up with Buddy. Blitzball ''Final Fantasy X'' Brother is the best "free-agent" blitzball player available for the player to hire in the early and mid-game. He boasts good starting PA, SH, and BL stats, and is one of the fastest swimmers in Spira. His stats allow him to dominate the sphere pool until blitzball reaches its later stages; as such, he is a handy addition to the Besaid Aurochs, especially early on. Brother's best position is MF, as it allows him to take advantage of all of his stats. Stats ''Final Fantasy X-2'' In Final Fantasy X-2, Brother is a starting player for the Gullwings blitzball team alongside YRP. Stats Gallery Etymology Brother's name in the Japanese version is . In Japanese language, is a honorable term for an older brother or a superior. Category:Final Fantasy X Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters Category:Al Bhed Category:Blitzball Players de:Brüderchen es:Hermano fr:Frangin